What if?
by shegoismyfav
Summary: What if the card for the 75th Hunger Games said that the tributes were drawn from the victors and their escorts? Who will go in, and who will sacrifice their lives for those they love? All characters belong to Suzanne Collins. I'm not her. If I was, I'd have included way more Effie.
1. The Quell is Announced

It is today. The announcement of the third Quarter Quell. Effie, Peeta and I are gathered at Haymitch's house for the announcement. Mainly to make sure he is awake and sober enough to understand it. We're sitting around and making polite conversation when the Capitol seal flashes on the screen.

President Snow appears soon after. Tense silence falls over the room as he begins to speak. He gives the customary speech about how extraordinary this year is because it's a Quell, and how it's going to be a special set of Games this year. And then the envelope that contains this year's challenge is delivered. He makes a show of opening it, so that by the time the slip of paper is revealed I'm ready to jump through the screen and throttle him.

"To show Panem as a whole that life as you know it can be changed in an instant, this year's tributes will be reaped from the pool of victors and their escorts." He smiles eerily as he folds the slip of paper. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The screen flashes to black and I feel my blood run cold. I glance around the room. Peeta's mouth is moving, forming unintelligible words. All the blood has drained from Effie's face, leaving her an even ghostlier shade of white than normal. I am too shocked to move.

Haymitch just sighs and grabs a new bottle of white liquor. After a few minutes I feel my body responding to my brain's commands.

"We're going back in," I whisper so quietly that I'm sure no heard.

"Not necessarily, sweetheart," Haymitch says after a gulp of alcohol. "You heard him. We all have an equal chance of going in. Could be you an' Peeta, could be me an' Effie. Or, it could be me an' you or Effie an' Peeta. We won't know until the Reaping."

His gaze lingers on me for a few moments after he finishes his speech and our eyes lock. We know that Effie will be chosen. It's just too much of a coincidence that this year's Quell involves escorts. And in that moment, we form an understanding. I'm to volunteer for Effie, because we all know she wouldn't last a minute.

He will volunteer for Peeta if he is chosen. Effie snuggles close to Haymitch on the couch and cries. Her sobs are hard and cause her body to shake. I sit beside Peeta and lay my head on his shoulder, emotionless.

"Why is everyone so quiet?!" Effie shouts after a few minutes. "Any two of us are going into the Games! Show some emotion!"

"Don't you mean back into the Games, princess?" Haymitch asks quietly, and that's all it takes for her to hide her face again.

We stay hidden away for a few hours, but eventually we part. I go home to my distraught family, Peeta to his. Effie stays with Haymitch. When we leave she manages to pull herself together enough to kiss us both on the cheek and give us a hug. We return the gestures and whisper reassurances in her ear.

Reassurances that she won't get picked, that they wouldn't do that to her when it's me they want. But, as I said, we all know the words have no truth in them. But she smiles anyway and agrees. Good old Effie, keeping up a happy facade just to try and raise our spirits. We yell goodbye to Haymitch and are answered with a grunt.

It's a sure-fire bet that he'll be passed out by seven. But at the moment, we all focus on our last normal night together with those we love. Tomorrow's the Reaping, and who knows the horrors it will bring.

**AN: So, what do you think? I got this idea from reading other stories (most of which are not finished) dealing with this. However, Effie usually goes into the Games in those. But I love her too much to put her through that horror. All though if I receive enough positive feedback I might write one with her as a tribute. So go ahead, click that review button, or I'll send Effie to nag you!**


	2. The Reaping and its Aftermath

This is it. The Reaping. We are all on stage. Effie and I are on the right and Haymitch and Peeta are on the left. The mayor gives the welcoming speech and the Capitol film rolls.

But this time, Effie will not be drawing the names. This time, it will be Mayor Undersee, and you can tell he really doesn't want to do it. Just for a change of pace, he chooses the boy first. As he removes a slip, I feel Effie's hand slip into mine. I give it a squeeze, trying to calm her down.

It's either Peeta or Haymitch, but as Mayor Undersee reads it, I can tell by the deep sadness etched into his features that it's Peeta. Which means Haymitch will volunteer. I am proud of Haymitch because for the first time since his own Reaping, he's sober.

"Peeta Mellark."

Effie's face relaxes ever so slightly, and, even though I know I should be mad at her for being relieved, I'm not. Because I would feel the same way if Haymitch's name were called. And because I know it will be a matter of seconds before Haymitch volunteers. And sure enough, he does, before the mayor can even finish asking him.

"I volunteer."

As he steps forward I see Effie's face go pale and watch her sway slightly. I squeeze her hand again, reminding her that it's our turn now and that all of Panem is watching. She squeezes back and wipes her face of all emotion, though I can see fear and sadness in her eyes. We both hold our breath as the paper is selected. As he begins to read it, I detect a hint of determination in Effie's eyes and I know.

I know she will volunteer if it's me. But, as tribute, I have the choice to refuse her offer. It has never been done before, and I really hope I don't have to make history once again. I go in either way, so it would be nice if there's one less obstacle in the way.

"Euphemia Trinket."

As I did with Prim, I shove her behind me protectively and say the words that will lead to my death. "I volunteer."

It actually comes out rather calm, but when the mayor looks at me like he doesn't understand, I feel fear creep into my stomach. No, Effie can't go in! I won't let her!

"I volunteer!"

And this time it's a desperate cry, in which you can detect a hint of protectiveness. Mayor Undersee blinks and then beckons me forward. Effie lets out a quiet little sob that only I can hear and I know she's about to lose it. In front of Twelve, in front of the entirety of Panem and worst of all, in front of President Snow. I catch her eye and give a slight shake of my head. She understands and clenches her teeth. I step forward and stand beside Haymitch.

"Shake hands." We do and share a grim look. "May I present to you, the District Twelve Tributes for the third Quarter Quell!"

We are whisked away into the Justice Building and Prim and my mother come in not five minutes later. They cry, and I feel guilty for not telling them of my plans. As before, Prim asks me to win, and again I promise to try. Then they go to see Haymitch. Gale comes in as they leave.

It's silent for a few minutes, before his whisper reaches my ears.

"Why?"

I look at him. "Why what?"

"Why did you volunteer for her?" The question is asked with such hatred that I lean away from him. "She's just a stupid, vain, selfish, Capitol BITCH!" He's ranting now. "God, I _wanted_ her to go in, to suffer through what we suffer through every year."

"I wanted her to DIE. But no, you go and volunteer and save her worthless ass. Why? She's just a useless doll. She's just another Capitol BITCH!"

I had been shocked into silence at first, but now I'm angry. _Enraged_, actually. While it's true that I thought the same thing about Effie before I met her and got to know her, it's entirely different now. Now that I know she spent a ridiculous amount on the burn medicine that saved my life after I got hit with that fire ball. Now that I know that she cries every time one of her tributes dies.

Now that I know she's a kind and caring person that has feelings. Now that she's my _friend_. I stride up to him purposefully and slap him as hard as I possibly can. He reels for a minute before touching the tender skin and gazes at me with wide eyes.

"You want to know why I saved her life? Because she's my _friend_. Because, believe it or not, she has _feelings_. Did you know she cries every time one of her tributes dies? Did you know that she was the one that sent me that burn ointment when I got my leg cooked by a fire ball?"

"Oh, and she's not a bitch. If I ever hear you call her that again I will personally turn you into an avox. Do you understand?"

He stares at me a split second before punching me square in the jaw. I almost fall, almost cry. But I don't.

"So, you're one of _them_ now, huh? A Capitol lover all because they give you money and enough food to feed the whole district? Well, let me tell you this: she may have saved your life, may even be capable of human emotions once in a while, but that doesn't excuse what she's done. In my opinion she is, and always will be, a bitch."

Before I can react, he's gone, hopefully for good. It isn't until he leaves that I feel the pain in my jaw. I cradle it gently and sit on the velvet sofa to wait for the time to be up. I don't have to wait long before the peacekeepers come and get me. They hand me over to Effie, who I can tell has been crying.

My jaw is slightly pink and starting to swell. Effie, who has attached herself to Haymitch, sees it and shoots me a worried and curious glance. I mouth that I'll tell her on the train and she nods. As soon as the doors open, she's smiling and camera flashes surround us. When we finally make it to the train, all three, Peeta, Effie and Haymitch demand to know why I now have a blossoming bruise on my face. I take a deep breath, sit on the couch, and pray Peeta won't jump off the train to kill him.

"Gale came to see me and asked why I saved Effie. Then he said some horrible things about her, the main one being that she was a bitch. I slapped him and told him why I volunteered for her. Then he punched me and told me I was a Capitol supporter, a major one, and that he didn't care what I said, Effie was still a bitch in his point of view."

I had been looking at the floor this whole time and dared to glance up as I finished. I expected to see Peeta enraged, Haymitch moderately upset, and Effie in tears. Well, two out of three isn't bad. Haymich is mad and Peeta enraged, but Effie also looks relatively pissed off. I assume it's because she was called a bitch, but I'm wrong.

"Why that little...that little..." She struggles for an insult. She finally takes a deep breath and I get the shock of my life. "Asshole. That little asshole, hitting you. A man never hits a lady. Why I should report him to the peacekeepers for this!"

I blink, mouth open slightly, until I realize what she said. Gale might be a jerk, but he's a jerk with three kids and a mother to feed.

"It's okay, Effie. Don't call the peacekeepers."

"I'll kill him. I'll kill him right now!" Peeta roars.

"No, Peeta! Don't! We're on a train that goes 250 miles an hour! We're already miles form Twelve! If you jump it'll kill you!"

I'm crying slightly now, and the salty tears hurt my jaw, making me wince. Peeta immediately calms down and comes over, offering a comforting touch. Instinctively, I flinch away and he draws back, looking hurt.

"It's not you Peeta, really. It's just, it was a man that hit me, so I'm going to be a little wary of men for a bit."

"It's okay, I understand." God, I love him. "But that's got to be taken care of. If you won't let me do it, who will? I know you don't want Haymitch to touch you, so now what?"

I answer without hesitation. "I want Effie." She looks startled, and I can tell she didn't expect me to ask for her. "Please."

"But Katniss, I've never done anything like this before."

"Just put some ice on it, Princess," Haymitch chimes in. "It's not really that hard."

She shoots him an icy glare, then gives me a hesitant nod. The men, satisfied that I'll be taken care of, leave the compartment. Effie waves over an avox and asks for some ice and a cloth, which are given to her almost instantly. She comes and sits down beside me on the sofa, and I turn my head to give her more access. She cringes when I wince as the ice makes contact with the tender skin, and apologizes.

I assure her it was completely worth it and she doesn't have to apologize for helping me. It's quiet for a few minutes until she looks me in the eye.

"What..what did he say, exactly?" she questions softly.

I sigh lightly, and decide that since she asked, she deserves the truth. " He said, and I quote: 'Why did you volunteer for her? She's just a stupid, vain, selfish, Capitol BITCH!'" Effie cringes but motions for me to continue. "God, I _wanted_ her to go in, to suffer through what we suffer through every year."

"I wanted her to DIE. But no, you go and volunteer and save her worthless ass. Why? She's just a useless doll. She's just another Capitol BITCH!" I swallow and continue.

"Then I said: 'You want to know why I saved her life? Because she's my friend. Because, believe it or not, she has feelings. Did you know she cries every time one of her tributes dies? Did you know that she was the one that sent me that burn ointment when I got my leg cooked by a fire ball?'"

"Oh, and she's not a bitch. If I ever hear you call her that again I will personally turn you into an avox. Do you understand?' That's when he hit me. Then he said: 'So, you're one of them now, huh?'"

"'A Capitol lover all because they give you money and enough food to feed the whole district? Well, let me tell you this: she may have saved your life, may even be capable of human emotions once in a while, but that doesn't excuse what she's done. In my opinion she is, and always will be, a bitch.' Then he left. I never expected him to hit me, not in a million years," I whisper quietly before starting to cry, the realization that I just lost my best friend setting in.

Effie pulls me into a hug and holds me until I cry myself out. Then she asks another question in a whisper, as if she's afraid I'll bite her head off for asking.

"Is that why you volunteered? Because I'm your friend?"

"Yes." I answer quietly, still leaning against her.

"How did you know I paid for the medicine for your burn?"

"Haynitch got drunk and it slipped out. Actually, I'm surprised you told him."

"I didn't. One of the other escorts or mentors must have seen me and told him."

"Well, thank you. It saved my life. I never would have been able to get away from the Careers without it."

"You're welcome," she says in a choked whisper.

It's then I realize she's crying. "Effie. Effie, what's wrong?"

"Katniss, you volunteered. You're going into the arena again. I didn't want you-either of you-to go back in. I was going to volunteer for you the same way Haymitch did for Peeta. You're like my children. I can't watch you die."

"Ssh, Effie, calm down. I promise, either Haymitch or I will come out alive. We'll do our best to keep each other safe for as long as we can." And now I'm holding her, bruise long forgotten.

She cries a bit longer and then dries her eyes. "Well," she says, standing up. "We've got a schedule to keep. Come along and help me find the boys. It's time for dinner."

And I can't help smiling at her as I stand up.


	3. The Parade and a Family Moment

I wake up to knocking on my door and Effie's voice calling that it will be "a big, big, big day!" I groan and rub my eyes with the heels of my hands before dragging myself out of bed and dressing. When I reach the dining car I see Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie, all of whom look exhausted. Effie and Haymitch are nursing cups of black coffee. Peeta has hot chocolate, but doesn't appear too eager to drink it.

"Morning," I mumble as I collapse beside Peeta. I get a half-hearted nod in acknowledgment. "Why are you two so tired?" I ask the two adults across from us. My three companions share an uneasy look. "All right, what's going on?"

"We heard you last night," Peeta voices quietly.

"Heard me? What do you mean?"

Haymitch, picking up on my confusion, clarifies. "Screaming, sweetheart. We heard you screaming."

I blush in embarrassment. I knew I screamed during my nightmares, but I didn't know it was loud enough to wake the whole train.

"Sorry," I mumble. "I can't help it."

"Oh, Katniss, it's okay. We understand," Effie chimes in, though lacking some of her usual energy.

Breakfast is silent after that, and it's not long before we're in the Capitol. Peeta and I pose for photos, and he answers questions about how he feels about me going back into the arena. They try to get Haymitch to answer some questions, but he just grunts and looks surly. Finally, we're at the remake center. Flavius, Venia, and Octavia swoop down on me, frowning and complaining at my now extremely visible bruise, saying how they missed me and are glad I'm back.

I tune them out and think about everything. My family, friends, how likely I am to die in the next four days when the Games begin. Eventually, I notice that their chatter has died out. Looking around, I notice that Octavia is holding back tears and Flavius is glancing at me every few seconds. I realize they really do care for me, and are scared that I'll die.

"I'll be fine," I hear myself say. "Don't worry, I can win."

After that they gain some of their pep and begin to chatter endlessly about what the new fall colors will be. It isn't long until they're finished with me and I'm whisked away to Cinna.

"Girl on fire," he greets me, but his tone holds an undercurrent of sadness. "I've missed you." I run up and hug him, and he smooths my hair. "I know, I know," he whispers. When I pull away, he smiles and says "Now, about your costume for the parade..."

Two hours later, I'm in the stables waiting for the parade to begin. My costume is gold, with flames etched into the material. When I move, they appear to flicker. My headdress is intricately made of matches, and shaped to look like the sun. It doesn't sound beautiful, but it really is.

Haymitch is dressed in a gold tuxedo with the same flame design. Thankfully, he's still sober. He sucks in a breath when he sees me.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," he says as we climb into our chariot.

Cinna comes up with another can of artificial flames and lights us up. The doors open, and I steel myself for the crowd. When we ride out the crowd goes wild, and as I glance at the screens, I see that my headdress has transformed into a replica of my pin and that the artificial flames, combined with the stitching, make it look like I'm made of fire. I dominate the screens, and as we glide into the inner circle, I catch a glimpse of Snow's face. He's scowling, and I know that Cinna has just put his life on the line.

It grows dark during the welcoming speech, and I notice that I flash on the screens periodically. Just like last year, the Capitol can't keep its eyes of me. As we enter the stables after the ceremony we are immediately doused in something that puts out the flames. Then we are surrounded by everyone, all telling us how amazing we looked.

"It was all Cinna," I say, and the attention redirects to him. I notice Peeta shooting nervous glances at me so I walk over.

"You looked gorgeous," he says.

I blush, but lean over and kiss him. He responds automatically, his arms pulling me against him. The world fades away, and I become lost in that kiss. We only break apart to a loud wolf whistle from Finnick Odair and a huff from Effie, though I can see she's happy. We stay close together, his hand on my waist, and the photographers have a field day.

At last,we're at the penthouse. I go and change and when I come out, Peeta is waiting for me. He takes my hand and leads me to dinner. It's a rather noisy affair, a stark contrast to this morning's quiet breakfast. I'm getting complimented left and right, but the only one that means anything is Peeta's.

It's only when we're sitting on the couch watching the recap of the parade that I let myself relax. I've been on edge all day, nervous for numerous reasons, and seeing Snow glaring at me didn't help. I curl up against Peeta and notice Effie curled against Haymitch on the other end of the couch. The interviews are tomorrow, and I hope that I can pass as innocent and in love. Training also starts tomorrow, and I know that I don't have the advantage of my skill being a secret.

But these are thoughts for tomorrow, so I let my mind go blank. I don't even make it to District Three before I'm asleep. The next thing I know Peeta is shaking me awake and gesturing wildly to the other end of the couch. I sit up, and immediately wish I had a camera. Effie and Haymitch have stretched out, and she is on top of him, her head nestled against his chest.

Both are sound asleep. I motion to an avox in the corner and quietly request a camera. She nods and returns a few minutes later with the requested object. I stand and silently tip toe over to the couple. I snap a few shots from numerous angles, and when I'm satisfied this moment has been thoroughly documented, I go back over to Peeta.

"When did that happen?" I whisper.

"I have no clue. I fell asleep around District Seven and when I woke up they were like that. I knew you'd want to see so I woke you."

"Thanks. Do you think we should wake them up?"

"Nah, look at what time it is."

I'm shocked to see that it's nearly four in the morning. This is the first night since the Games that I haven't had nightmares. I smile at Peeta and settle back into his arms.

"So I assume we're staying up?" he asks in an amused tone.

"Yeah, I don't really see a point in going back to sleep. You know Effie would just wake us up in a few hours anyway. Besides, don't you want to see the look on their faces when they wake up and realize that one: they slept on the couch, and two: that we caught them?"

He chuckles softly. "Yeah, I guess that will be pretty hilarious." He turns and stretches out as well so that his feet are almost touching Haymitch's. I lay on top of him, and stare into his eyes. "What?" he asks curiously.

"I love you," I whisper before kissing him. After a few moments, I feel the kiss escalate and pull back slowly. As much as I don't want to stop, I know we have to. If nothing else, just so we don't risk getting caught by the adults two feet away. He looks at me questioningly.

"Not here, not now," I whisper. "Wait until after I come back. Then I promise we'll make love."

"But what if you don't-" I cut him off, refusing to consider that option.

"No, I will come back."

After that we lay silently. I flip through channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. I finally settle on some silly program about this years fashion trends. I'm sure Effie would love it. I flip the t.v. off as the sun peaks over the horizon.

It's five o'clock, and I know Effie can't go past five-thirty unless she's completely exhausted to the point of collapse or sick. I nudge Peeta and we move to sit in the chair across from the couple, camera at the ready. Sure enough, at five-thirty on the dot, Effie starts to shift around. Her movements rouse Haymitch, and for a moment they stare into each other's eyes. I snap a picture.

"Hi," Effie whispers.

"Hi," Haymitch responds.

They kiss. I snap another picture. As they break apart, I see Effie look lazily in our direction. Her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and she hisses "Haymitch!" He follows her gaze before his face contorts into a comical expression of embarrassment and anger.

Quickly, before they can move, I snap one last picture. Then I grin unashamedly at them.

"Good morning!" I chirp. Peeta almost falls over from laughing so hard.

It's Effie that recovers first.

"Katniss Everdeen, just what do you think you're doing?!" she screeches. I just laugh, which only seems to enrage her further. "This is not funny! Privacy is a sacred thing, which you have not only violated but appear to be enjoying!"

Haymitch is stuttering and mouthing words but can't seem to form a sentence. I notice Effie has yet to climb off him.

"Calm down, Effie," I say after I finish laughing. "We woke up and saw you two like that and couldn't resist taking a few pictures and hanging around to watch you wake up." Her face goes pale, something that I notice because most of her makeup has rubbed off on my fellow tribute's shirt.

"Y-you have pictures?" she whispers.

"Yup," I say smugly. "And you look so adorable when you're sleeping. I have to ask; is Haymitch comfortable?" She seems to realize she's still on top of him and scrambles off. "Relax. It's like seeing our parents or best friends cuddling."

She sighs in relief, but then a devilish look crosses her face. "You say you have pictures?"

"Yes," I answer somewhat warily, not liking the look on her face. Peeta has sobered as well, and Haymitch is looking at him the same way Effie is looking at me.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to get the camera."

"Um, no. So not going to-"

Before I realize what's going on, Effie has her heels kicked off and is almost on top of me. My survival instincts kick in and I push past her and run. I hear her behind me and gain speed. I duck into one of the many corners of the penthouse and hold my breath. She rushes past, and I pop the memory chip out of the camera.

And not a moment too soon either. She's back and I rocket past her, racing into her room. She traps me behind the bed, and I let her fool me into thinking I'm cornered.

"Are you going to give me the camera?"

"No way," I reply with a grin.

"Suit yourself," she shrugs as she comes around the bed.

I surprise her by jumping on it and using it as a trampoline, catapulting myself into the hall. Unfortunately, I stumble as I land and give her enough time to recover. I take off again, but by now my adrenaline rush has all but worn off and I slow down. I make it to the living room before she tackles me onto the couch. She doesn't look it, but she's actually really fast and moderately strong.

She plops herself on my stomach, and I notice that her wig has fallen off at some point.

"Are you going to give me the camera?" she asks.

Even though I have the memory card, this seems to be some sort of game, and I'm curious to see how it plays out. "Hmmm, let me think...nope!" I reply cheerily.

"Okay, but I warn you, you're going to wish you had," she says in what is supposed to be a menacing tone, but comes across as playful.

Without warning, her hands dart to my stomach and begin to tickle me. I can't help it; I burst into giggles. She grins at me and continues, running her hands across my stomach and sides. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Haymitch with Peeta slung over his shoulder. He dumps him on the couch and begins to copy Effie.

Soon he's squirming, trying to escape the man's wiggling fingers. Effie stops briefly, and I think she's finished. But to my horror, she and Haymitch switch off, and the torture continues. Peeta and I are both crying at this point, and begging them to stop.

"Give us the camera and we will!" Effie calls.

"N-never!" I manage to get out.

They switch off once more before I finally hand over the camera. Effie grins triumphantly and plops down beside me in a very unlady-like manner. Haymitch sits beside her, and to my surprise, manages to get Peeta, who is still doubled over, onto his lap. Effie, one hand holding the camera, gently guides me onto hers. I'm surprised we fit, seeing as we're both seventeen.

Then I discover I'm partially on Haymitch's lap. This makes sense considering Effie barely hits five-three without her heels. I sag back against her and turn my head to face her.

"That was fighting dirty," I tell her.

"Well, I had to get the camera somehow," she says.

I look over at Peeta for support, but he's grinning.

"That was kind of fun," he says happily.

I find myself smiling along with him. "Yeah it was," I agree. I notice Effie and Haymitch exchange smiles over our heads. "I haven't done that since I was five."

"We figured as much, that's why we did it," Haymitch says casually. "Besides sweetheart, you needed to relax a little. You've been too wound up the past three days."

"Wait-you planned this?"

"Well, we didn't mean for it to happen this way, but yeah we were going to do it eventually. Besides, we needed to be distracted, too."

I sigh as I feel the effects of the exercise wash over me, not to mention the lack of sleep. "How long until we have to be at training?" I ask Effie.

"Three hours and forty-five minutes."

"Good, I'm exhausted." To prove my point, I yawn.

"Well, training isn't mandatory since almost everyone is a victor," Effie begins slowly. I raise an eyebrow and sit up, not quite believing what I'm hearing. "If you want, you can stay here and we'll say you're prepping for interviews or you're sick."

"That would be amazing, thanks," I say gratefully. I suppress a laugh as I notice that Peeta has fallen asleep against Haymitch. He doesn't look overly concerned though, so I let it slide. "Aren't you going to move him?"

"Nah, let the kid rest. He's in for a crapload of work when the Games start."

I settle back against Effie and feel her run a hand through my hair. I know she's wondering if this is the last time she'll be able to do this, but I don't want to deal with that now, so I let her continue the soothing motion. _'We're like a family,'_ I think as I feel my eyes grow heavy. _'I just wish we didn't have to be separated.'_

**AN: I know there was a bit of fluff in the last chapter, but I felt the need to add some Effie/Katniss friendship. And I know that Gale was a jerk, but that's the way he comes across to me, especially in Mockingjay when he shows little to no sympathy for the prep team after they're tortured.**

**AN 2: Yes, I know. Overly fluffly. I'm sorry, but I felt the need to lighten the mood and develop the family dynamic some. (I promise it will be important later.) I hope to get another chapter up before school starts back Monday, but if I don't oh well. As always, R&R.**


	4. Transformation

The next thing I know, it's noon and the sun is high in the sky. I glance upwards to discover that Effie's asleep. I look to the left and find Peeta and Haymitch are as well. My stomach growls, telling me the obvious, that I've missed breakfast. Despite my hunger, I don't want to move just yet.

This may be one of the last moments of peace I get before I go back into the arena. I shift my position slightly, and my head sinks back onto something soft. I blush a deep red as I realize that it's Effie's chest. I accidentally let out a whimper of embarrassment and promptly freeze, worried I've woken someone up. I think she's asleep, so I'm surprised when one of her arms wraps around me, and she whispers "Shhh, you're safe here with us, I promise."

I wonder how many times I whimpered during my sleep. Maybe she's just doing this because of the screams. But I can only recall one nightmare, and even it's hazy. Then I realize-it must not have been of the arena because I would have surely screamed. This pleases me, to know that there is an escape from the nightmares.

I feel her breathing even out and am sure she's asleep, but I still don't move. I sit perfectly still for hours, relishing the peace and calm radiating from the people around me. But once I catch a glimpse of the clock, I'm surprised so much time has gone past. It's three-thirty, the stylists and prep teams will be here in thirty minutes. Gently, I reach over and take the camera, which has miraculously remained in Effie's hand, out of her grip, and insert the memory card.

I raise it and position it so we're all in frame. We all look so relaxed that it's hard to believe we're involved in the Games. I smile a small content smile and snap the picture. It turns out beautifully. I carefully stand up.

Effie stirs, but not enough to wake up. I aim the camera and take one last picture. I then remove the memory card and tuck it safely in my pocket. I decide to wake Effie first. Besides, I need to ask her something.

"Effie, Effie," I whisper as I gently shake her shoulder. Her eyes blink up at me sleepily, and for a moment I want to let her drift back off. But I stick to my resolve, and help her sit up. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She nods, still half asleep, and I take a deep breath.

"Effie, you know I'm coming back right?" This wakes her up and she's fully focused on my face. I see the conflicting emotions flit across hers, but I don't break eye contact. "I know it's hard for you to believe, but trust me. I'm not just doing this for me, or Prim."

"I'm going to came back to you and Peeta, okay? But I need you to promise me something on the off chance that I die in the arena." I watch as her face pales for a second time today. She gives a hesitant nod anyway. "Promise me you'll look after Peeta and keep him from doing something stupid."

"You know I will, Katniss."

"I know, I just had to hear it. Don't tell Peeta, okay? I don't want him to try anything drastic while I'm in the arena." I grow determined and my voice grows stronger. "But we shouldn't have to worry about that because I am coming back."

I notice that my determined tone soothes her and she relaxes slightly. I hug her tightly, trying to calm her even further. Interviews are in two and a half hours, and the last thing we need is for her to break down or appear troubled. As I glance over at the men, I get a wicked idea. Payback enough for Haymitch, I'll have to get Effie later.

"Hey, Effie, want to help me wake the guys?" She sees the mischievous look on my face and agrees. I wave an avox over. "I need two air horns as quickly as possible." I don't know where she finds them, but they're in our hands less than a minute later.

"Okay, so you slide down a little and I'll go on the other side. When I count to three, we push the buttons, okay?"

We slip into position and I count quietly. On three, me mash the air horns as hard as we can and hold down the buttons. Their reaction is priceless. Haymitch jumps up snarling, dumping Peeta into the floor. He jumps up instantly, and whirls around, eyes wide.

Effie and I both double over laughing and ignore the curses being thrown at us by both parties. The horns are silent now, and before I realize what's going on, Haymitch has one and Peeta the other and they're being blown at us. We scream and cover our ears, running for cover. We run into my room, and slam and lock the door. We hear a thud as both men run into it.

The blaring noise stops and swearing takes its place. They warn us to watch our backs before the sound of retreating footsteps meets our ears.

"Come on, we'd better get ready. The prep teams will be here in ten minutes."

Effie gasps and frantically unlocks the door before running down the hall yelling at the boys to get their butts in gear for interviews. I laugh and lie on my bed, putting the memory card into the drawer with my pin, content to wait on my prep team and stylist. The wait isn't long. They burst into my room exactly three minutes later, all talking at once. They give me some salve for the bruise that makes it vanish instantly.

They must be tired of covering it up. I get shoved into a bath and then they begin on my makeup and nail polish. It takes an hour and a half for them to make me look beautiful. When Cinna comes in he smiles and pulls a dress out from behind his back. It's breathtaking.

White and flowing with a full skirt that goes to my ankles. The strap is shredded and the overall effect is pure beauty. He helps me slide into it, and I notice that it's unusually heavy for one of his designs. I'm given the matching heels, and his hands slide over my eyes.

"On the count of three. One, two, three..."

He moves his hands and I'm speechless. If I thought that the red dress from last year was amazing, I'm corrected now.

"Cinna..." I breathe. "This is...how did..." I'm so shocked I'm unable to form a simple sentence.

"I take it you like it?" he chuckles.

"Like it? I love it. How could I not?"

He extends his arm and I take his elbow. Peeta, Effie, Haymitch, and everyone else is waiting for us. They all draw a collective breath, and look absolutely stunned. I smile, knowing that if I draw this reaction from them then the Capitol audience will go absolutely wild. I start to spin for them, but Cinna grabs my arm and shakes his head no.

I look at him questioningly. "Save it for the interview," he says. I nod, and we head out to the stage. Caesar's color this year is purple, and I have to say, it's not very flattering. I notice that Hatmitch has on a black suit that fades to gray the closer you get to the ankle.

I find this odd. I thought we would match as we did at the Parade. All too soon, it's my turn. As predicted, the audience goes crazy when they see me. It takes five full minutes to calm them down.

I sit and smile like a porcelain doll. The whole time I think about how much I hate this; this place, these people.

"So, Katniss," Caesar says after the crowd has quieted. "What's it like to be in two years of the Hunger Games?"

I think about my answer carefully. One slip and Snow will kill everyone I care about. "Well, it's been quite a surprise," I say, and it's definitely not a lie. "But I'm sure I'll do well."

He smiles and nods. "And may I say that your stylist has outdone himself with your dress. It's absolutely breathtaking."

The crowd cheers wildly and I glance at Cinna. He's making a circular motion with his finger. _Twirl for me. _I remember that he said to save it for the interviews.

"Would you like to get a better look?" I ask innocently.

I receive enthusiastic cheers so I stand and slowly twirl. I hear a gasp of surprise and feel the dress becoming lighter. Something covers my arms and I look down and see feathers. I stop spinning and look at the screens. I have transformed into a mockingjay.

It's dead silent for five seconds before the cheering begins. I faintly hear the buzzer and bow slightly before rushing offstage. Effie and Peeta are there. Both look worried. I can't focus on Haymitch's interview, but I know it didn't go well.

Afterward, we waste no time in getting back to the penthouse. I run into my room and all but rip off the dress. I need no reminders of what has just happened. I scrub the makeup off and take down my hair. I choose a simple pink tank top and black pants, stopping to tuck the memory card into the pocket, before rejoining the others for dinner.

It's eerily silent, the weight of Cinna's actions settling over everyone. Effie doesn't even comment on how much I eat. I can't help it, I missed two meals. After dinner, we head to the living room to watch the interviews. The commentators gush over my dress and transformation, not understanding the true meaning behind it.

Stupid people. We head to bed when it's over, and I'm glad for escape, no matter how short it may be. I lie in bed for one, two hours, and sleep doesn't come. I heave a sigh and instantly think to go to Peeta. I head to his room to see that he's sleeping peacefully for once.

I ease the door shut and wander around. I'm just about to go to the roof when I see the light spilling into the hall from Effie's room. Curiously, I make my way down the hall. I'm just about to enter when I hear the sniffling. She' s finally broken down, and I can't stand to hear it.

I tap lightly on the door simply because I don't want to give her a heart attack on top of everything else. Her head shoots up, and then she hides it again. She's in bed, and has obviously been trying to sleep. I cross and sit on the other side and pry her hands away from her face. Tear tracks stain her cheeks and her eyes are red.

I wonder how long she's been crying. She tries to wrench her hands away, but I tighten my grip.

"Go away," she whispers hoarsely. "I don't want you to see me like this."

She sounds so heartbroken that I just want to hug her. So I do. I hold her for what seems like forever as she cries on my shoulder. No explanation is needed. I know she's crying for everything she's going to lose in two days.

By the time the sobs turn into sniffles I'm surprised she has any water left in her body. The clock shows two. That means I've been in here two hours. I'm surprised she didn't pass out. Her hands go to her temples, trying to massage away the headache I know she has.

She looks at me with red-rimmed eyes and whispers "Thank you." I nod, my emotions long since spent. Before I can move, she nestles her head into the crook between my shoulder and head. I shift, really wanting to leave. But she lifts her head and looks at me with such sad eyes that I know I can't leave her.

"Please stay," she whispers.

I relax back onto the mattress. I can't blame her, I don't want to be alone either. And I know that if I leave we'll both just have nightmares. She's asleep before I can blink. It's then that I let my own tears flow.

I cry for my mother, for Prim, Gale, Peeta, Cinna, my prep team, the woman beside me, and even Haymitch. My little family. Correction: my little family that will never see me again. Snow wanted me dead anyway. The odds of me coming out of the arena weren't high to begin with, we all knew that.

I tried to convince myself otherwise, even succeeded for a while. But after the stunt with the dress I am certain to die in the arena. Then I cry because I'm angry. Angry at the people who invented the Hunger Games, angry at Snow for forcing me into this and ripping my family apart, and angry at myself for giving up. I decide right then and there to fight until my last breath.

To fulfill my promises to Prim and Effie. And then I cry some more. I realize it's years of pent-up emotions flowing out of me. By the time I'm finished I'm exhausted and also have headache. This is the only time in my life that I've cried so hard.

The pillows and the top of Effie's head are soaked. Frankly I'm surprised that I didn't wake her up. But if she was as tired as I am now, I don't think a bomb could wake her. I'm so incredibly sleepy, but I take out the memory card and twirl it between my fingers. Before I know what I'm doing, I've inserted it into a slot on the remote that controls the room.

I run my thumb over it, and the pictures appear on the wall opposite the bed. I smile as they flash by in a slide show. There are about twenty in all, and we all look so happy. My favorite is the one of us all curled up on the couch. I watch them until I fall asleep, and when I finally do there are no nightmares, just dreams of a world where the Hunger Games don't exist.

I'm woken by Effie's alarm clock screeching. I open my bleary eyes and see that it's four-thirty. Luckily, the stupid thing is on my side of the bed and I reach over and slap it, hoping to high heaven that will turn it off. It does, and I sigh in relief. It didn't appear to faze Effie as she's still asleep on my shoulder.

I realize then that the pictures are still flashing on the wall. I scramble for the remote and wrestle the memory card out of it. I slip it back into my pocket before shifting slightly so that my back will quit hurting. I think it's going to be an easy day before I remember training. No way we can afford to miss it today. I sigh before slipping back to sleep, the thought of training lingering on my mind.

**AN: Well, there it is. This is the perfect example of why I hate stopping in the middle of a chapter. It just seems so weak in comparison to the others. It doesn't really pick up until the end. I may take this down and rewrite it in the future. Anyway, on to training. And then, the GAMES!**


	5. Targets

Sunlight is what wakes me this time. The clock says nine, and I realize everyone else is probably already up. Well, almost everyone. The slight weight on my shoulder indicates that Effie's still asleep. I feel like I do when Prim sleeps with me because she's scared.

It's comforting, but I know I have to get up because training starts in an hour. I steel my nerves for whatever Effie may throw at me when I wake her up and shake her shoulder. She groans, attempts to roll over. I don't let her, and the pressure of an arm on her waist makes her eyes snap open. She seems startled for a minute before remembering last night's events.

"Morning," I say awkwardly.

"Morning," she replies, but she seems relaxed. Her eyes dart to my still-wet pillow and cloud over with concern. "What happened after I fell asleep?"

"I may or may not have had a complete emotional breakdown." Just the thought of it makes me want to cry all over again and I sniffle. I feel Effie's arms around me and nod my thanks. Just to mess with her, I casually say "So, it's nine a.m. Training starts in an hour."

She gasps and jumps up, running into her massive bathroom. I stretch and head back to my own bedroom. I take a quick shower and put on my training outfit. Just out of curiosity, I go back to Effie's room. When I don't immediately see her I go and lean against the door frame to the bathroom.

She's just finished applying her base and powder. I stand and watch with slight fascination as she adds concealer, blush, eye shadow, fake eyelashes, lipstick, and finally her wig. I have just seen the real Effie Trinket disappear and reappear as Effie Trinket: Capitol Puppet. Instead of being surprised that I'm standing there, she simply brushes past me and selects her outfit. I avert my eyes as she changes and only look up when she calls me.

"Katniss, will you come and help me into this corset?" Blushing, I cross to her and take the laces, pulling as tight as I can. She gasps and I stop, worried I've hurt her. "No, no, tighter." With one final pull, I stop and tie the laces.

Her waist has shrunk at least three inches in width. "Thank you, usually I have an avox help me, but since you were here," she shrugs, and I feel less embarrassed knowing that she seems perfectly okay with it. "Hand me that blouse and jacket." I hand her the requested items and watch as she wiggles into them. "Good, now let's head to breakfast."

Haymitch and Peeta are already there when we appear. They look surprised that we enter together, and I look to Effie for help. "Oh, I just needed some assistance and couldn't get _one single_ avox in there, so I called for Katniss to help me." They seem satisfied with this answer, and go back to their breakfast. I mouth a thank you to Effie as I sit down.

She just winks in return. After a hurried breakfast, Effie insists on escorting us to training, but Haymitch adamantly refuses, saying that we'll look like babies. She can't really argue with that so we head down. Atla is there when we arrive. All the other tributes are here, but from the look on her face you can tell it was a pretty poor turn out yesterday.

Her eyes sweep across the whole group. "So nice of you to join us today," she says sarcastically. "You know the rules. No fighting with the other tributes, don't try to steal any weapons. You can move around to different stations. I suggest you pay attention to the survival skills, exposure will kill over half of you."

I get the feeling she's just doing it for the six escorts who were unfortunate enough to get reaped. When she lets us go, Haymitch and I head straight to the traps station. We are of one mind. After two hours, he has managed a simple snare fit for rabbits and I've managed a trap that could conceivably catch a person. We move on to edible plants, and I learn some new ones.

I also notice they are different from last year. Haymitch fails miserably, and I joke that he better hope there's plenty of game. He growls in response. Then we move on to spears and swords. Turns out Haymitch is pretty good with a sword, and I find out I'm not too bad either.

When I happen to glance up after throwing a spear, and missing terribly, I notice the group of Careers staring at us. I knew we were going to be targets but this is ridiculous. We go to lunch soon after and sit by ourselves. We discuss strategies and decide the best thing we can do when we're in the arena is run. I'm to get a backpack as soon as the gong sounds and he's going to run.

When the bloodbath is over we're going to meet up at a landmark decided upon when we're actually in the arena. It's not a bad plan, and I'm mildly impressed that Haymitch is able to think of it so quickly. After lunch we head over to the archery station. The room goes silent as I shoot the first arrow. It hits the hologram in the throat.

The next goes through an eye, and the next a throat. They actually applaud me and the Careers give me a death glare. Haymitch can't even notch an arrow properly, much less shoot straight. It's quickly decided that the bow isn't his weapon and we move on. Turns out we both suck at camouflage.

When we return to the apartment at the end of the day we're bombarded with questions. We're exhausted and don't answer, choosing instead to flop onto the couch. This leads Effie into a rant about our manners. It doesn't take long for Haymitch to shut her up.

"For chrissake Effie, can't you see we're exhausted?! Nobody cares about your manners, so just shut up! Better yet, you can shove them up your ass! Maybe that will displace the rod that's currently shoved up there! And if we're lucky, you'll quit being such a bitch!"

She's trembling with silent tears by the time he's on the second sentence. They flow down her cheeks as he tells her there's a rod up her butt. And with a gasp and a look of hurt painted across her face she's gone on the word bitch. I admit, I'm exhausted and a little tired of the manners speech, but that was harsh, even for Haymitch. He seems to realize what he's done, because he deflates and looks sad as she runs.

Without giving it a second thought, I lean over and slap him. He winces, but doesn't protest.

"Geez Haymitch, that was harsh. I thought you loved her."

"I do."

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it," Peeta says as he starts down the hall.

I stand up to follow him, shaking my head at the man on the couch. I find Peeta on the bed beside Effie. She's laying face-down sobbing, and it reminds me of last night. Peeta slides over when he sees me. I ask him to get a cool rag and he leaves to do as I asked.

"I...I th-thought he l-loved me, Katniss!" she sobs.

"He does, Effie, he's just under a lot of pressure and he's tired. He was sorry as soon as he'd finished, you could see it on his face."

I succeed in getting her to sit up and wrap my arms around her small frame. Peeta returns with a cool washcloth and I take it from him wordlessly. He sits on Effie's other side and wraps his arms around her, too. I pat her cheeks with the cloth, wiping away tears and makeup. It takes another few minutes of the group hug before she recomposes herself and thanks us.

As we wait on her to reapply her makeup for dinner, we are enveloped in an awkward silence. That fight was something we didn't need to see.

"Peeta," I sigh, and he immediately wraps and arm around me. "Do you think I can win?"

He seems taken aback, but answers anyway. "Of course I think you're going to win." I smile and kiss his cheek. "Why, don't you think you will?"

"Well, today at training I noticed the Careers looking at us like we were slabs of meat or bugs they could squash."

"Well you go in there and show your survival skills and they'll change their minds."

"Thanks, Peeta," And this time I give him a real kiss.

We break apart quickly when Effie comes back in. We all head to dinner. Surprisingly, Haymitch is there. But what shocks us even more is the bottle of booze in his hand. He's been sober for four months now, why'd he have to ruin it?

He can't afford to be drunk or in withdrawal during the Games. He slams the bottle down when he sees Effie. He's not drunk yet, but I can tell he's well on his way. Peeta walks over and rips the bottle from his grasp. It's contents go down the drain not long after.

Dinner is awkward and stressed. Effie and Haymitch are glancing at each other constantly, and Peeta and I are waiting for something to happen. Finally, Haymitch apologizes. Effie accepts, although it's obvious he hurt her badly with his comments. He knows too, because later when Peeta and I are sitting in the living room watching reruns of old Games, we hear noises coming from Effie's room.

We go down the hall to investigate and immediately wish we hadn't. We hear whispers of "Oh my God, Effie!" and "Haymitch!" Before we can move away, Effie lets out a high pitched scream and Haymitch's name all in one breath. After that we practically fly up the stairs to the roof. We stay up there all night, talking and kissing.

Dawn is just breaking as we go back inside. We go to our own rooms, and not a moment too soon, because Effie's there calling us to breakfast. I shower and dress quickly, ready for breakfast but unwilling to go through another day of training. Fortunately, or unfortunately, it's the last day. Later this afternoon we show our skills to the Gamemakers.

Effie and Haymitch seem to be in a good mood this morning, something we can't resist teasing them about. It doesn't affect Haymitch, but Effie blushes and apologizes several times.

"Relax Effie, it's not like we actually saw anything," Peeta says after her fifth apology.

"Yeah," I agree. "We just heard some...quite interesting sounds."

This sets her off again and I'm actually glad when we leave for training. Haymitch doesn't mention the conversation at breakfast, leading me to believe he's more embarrassed then he let on. We focus mainly on knots and weapons today, and it seems like it's only been an hour when we're herded into the room where we wait for our private sessions. By the time it's my turn I'm ready for it to be over with. As I eneter I notice that they're paying close attention to me this year.

Good, they learned their lesson. I shoot three arrows, then move on to knifes. I can tell they didn't see that coming. It's when I'm showing them my sword skills that I realize they've lost interest. Angry, I make a noose, take a dummy, and hang it.

I can feel the eyes on me. The finishing touch is when I dip my fingers in red berry juice and write the name 'Seneca Crane' on its chest. The juice runs and looks remarkably like blood. The head Gamemaker calls out that I may go. It's only when I leave that I realize what I've done.

I manage to stay composed until I reach the penthouse. Once there I run to my room and lock the door. I lay on my bed and cry, realizing that I've just become the perfect target for the Gamemakers. Soon Effie and Peeta are banging on my door. I yell at them to go away and they do.

When Effie calls me to dinner a few hours later, I decide to go. I'm not at the table for five minutes before Peeta asks what happened.

"Well, it started off great. I had their attention, so I shot some arrows and threw some knives. But I noticed they weren't paying attention to me when I was showing off my sword fighting skills. So I hung Seneca Crane."

"Oh, Katniss," Effie breathes before rushing from the table.

"And you?" Peeta asks Haymitch.

"I threw some knives and did some sword fighting. Oh, and I carved Katniss' mockingjay into the wall."

"I thought it was taking an awfully long time for them to call me."

"Yeah, they probably buffed the carving out," he says before going in search of Effie.

They don't reappear until it's time for training scores to be announced. Haynitch and I sit stiffly as the districts go by. The Careers get nines and tens as usual, and Haymitch's friend Chaff gets a ten. The six escorts all get twos or threes. We hold our breath as District Twelve comes up.

To say we are shocked when we both receive twelves is the understatement of the year.

"But why would they do that?" Peeta asks.

"We're targets aren't we? For doing those things in our private sessions."

Haymitch nods and I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. The Games haven't even begun yet and already the pressure to win has increased. Tomorrow is the launch, and the apartment takes on an air of sadness. There is an unspoken agreement not to mention the Games at all for the rest of the night. We all agree to sleep in the living room like we did a few days ago.

This calms my nerves a little, and I decide to show the pictures. I retrieve the memory card from my drawer and put it in the remote. The pictures pop up on the wall, and the room goes silent. As the slides play, I notice there are some new pictures. I look at Peeta questioningly.

He just shrugs, indicating he has no idea what the pictures are. We soon see they are pictures of us. I look over at Effie with a raised eyebrow and she grins. Then a picture flashes of Effie, completely natural, and we all gasp. We know Haymitch took it, but we don't know when.

She looks young and carefree, and it's then I realize they're on the beach. The sun is setting and it creates a magnificent background. She's smiling happily, and I wonder if it was taken on the Vicory Tour. We did have a day to rest, and we did go to the beach.

"It was taken during the Victory Tour," Haymitch whispers. "I uploaded it from another camera."

The last picture is of all of us, and I can't recall the time or place. But we look happy, and that's all that counts. We don't sleep that night. Instead we lie awake and tell stories, some real and some made up on the spot. We rise with the sun and go to get ready for the day.

I dress in a simple green dress and boots, making sure to pin on my mockingjay. Peeta and Effie aren't allowed to go with us, so we say our goodbyes here. I cling to Peeta, and we kiss. Without looking I know Haymitch and Effie are doing the same. When we switch I hug Effie tightly and reassure her that I'll come home.

She's crying by the end, and I just hug her again. Peeta follows us to the roof where the hovercraft is waiting.

"Any last words of advice?" I ask.

"Stay alive," he says, and I can tell he means it as a joke, but I nod anyway.

We board the hovercraft and the windows darken. We each receive our trackers and the ride is silent. When I meet Cinna at the launch sight, he hugs me for a long time. Then he silently helps me into my outfit. This year it's thick pants, a sweatshirt, and a parka lined with fur.

This lets me know the arena will be cold. The time to leave comes too soon, and I'm shaking, afraid that I won't win and leave everyone behind. Cinna places a hand on my shoulder.

"Remember, if I could bet, I'd bet on you."

I step into the tube and take a deep breath as my plate starts to rise.


	6. The Games Begin

**AN: This chapter has been edited slightly because as I reread it I wasn't satisfied with it.**

The plate rises to reveal an arena unlike any other. I think I know what it's modeled after. A long time ago, there was this place called Alaska. It was always cold and there was always snow on the ground somewhere. It had luscious forests and a wide range of animal life.

We learned about it in school once, before the Capitol decided it was a useless thing to learn about. I see Haymitch across the circle and catch his eye. He flicks his head to a cave-like structure about a mile in the distance. I nod and refocus on the countdown. My muscles tense as we hit five. Three, two, one. I'm pleased to notice that I'm the first one off my plate. I grab a backpack on the way in. It's fairly large, so I'm pretty sure it has something decent inside. Instead of turning around I head straight for the cornucopia.

I don't make it before I hear the sounds of fighting over my shoulder. I glance back just in time to witness the escort from One get her eyes stabbed out by her district partner. Her screams are heard above the rest, and I know that I'll hear them for the rest of my life. On the other side of the clearing, another escort is being felt up by Brutus from Two. I watch her scream as her grabs her breasts and squeezes hard.

It sickens me, and I avert my eyes. I reach the cornucopia and grab the only bow and sheath of arrows. I also take the time to establish quite a knife collection. I don't really have this time to spare, but I'm hoping that they'll come after me instead of Haymitch. As an afterthought I grab a sword to use on the way out of the bloodbath.

I hope I don't have to use it, but my hope is quickly shattered as I'm ambushed by three tributes. I take out the first one without much trouble. I feel a pang of regret when I do it though, because I recognize him as one of the mentors who actually tolerated Haymitch, even when he was so drunk he could mistake men for women. The other two are slightly harder to kill, and I struggle with them for ages before finally killing them as well. I'm almost to the edge of the clearing and I think I'm home free when I hear the knife.

It grazes my calf and I hiss in pain. I throw my pack over my head just before the next knife hits. Instinctively, I lower it as another knife collides with my back. I see some thick bushes up ahead and dive into them. I make sure to rustle around so that it sounds like I'm moving.

I see Haymitch running up ahead. The years of alcohol abuse have not been kind. He's out of breath already and slowing down. _'Come on,'_ I beg silently. _'Run faster, Haymitch, you can make it.'_

He's only a quarter mile from the cave. If he can just get inside he'll be safe. It's then I see her. The girl from District Two, Enobaria I think is her name. She was the one who was chasing me with the knives.

I watch as she gains ground on him. When she's about ten yards or so away, her arms goes back and she throws. The rest happens in slow motion. The knife flies through the air and imbeds itself in the back of Haymitch's head, in the small hollow where head joins to neck. He stumbles, falls, and lies still. The woman bends over him, and I see her make a sharp downward thrust. She then turns and runs back into the bloodbath. I'm completely still as she passes. When I'm sure it's safe I run to Haymitch. I pull out the knife and roll him over.

His breathing is erratic and his heart is beating too fast. I immediately realize he is paralyzed. Even if he would live, he would never lead a normal life again. I also notice that she had stabbed him in the back, near his lungs. I sit beside him and hold his hand.

"Katniss," he says, and his voice is so weak I have to lean over to hear him. "Make...make sure...you win." He's gasping now, the blood filling his lungs from the stab wound. He's choking on it, and I'm holding back tears. "I love you. Take...take care of...Effie for me."

I nod. I watch as he summons every ounce of willpower he possesses. God must be watching over him, because he is miraculously able to move his hand the two inches to his coat pocket. He reaches inside and pulls something out of it. He clutches it in his fist, and I don't get a good look at it.

He's growing paler by the second, and his heart is growing weaker. His hand is shaking, and I know he's losing the strength he had moments ago. Then he does something I don't think he has the strength left to do. With his last breath, he looks at the sky and screams, as loudly as he can manage, "I love you, Effie!" His heart stops a few seconds later.

I can practically hear Effie scream. I brush the bangs out of his face and cross his arms over his chest. As I do so I take the object out of his hand. It's his district token, and it's Effie's picture. I hold it up so she can see it.

Then I gently place it back in his hand. I place a kiss on his forehead, stand up, and take off running. The sounds of the bloodbath fade as I get closer to the cave. As I run, I imagine the reaction in Twelve's private viewing room. I hear Effie whimper as the knife hits Haymitch.

See Peeta wrap an arm around her while the other hand goes to the phone, ready to call some sponsors if he can be saved. See his hand slip away as he realizes there's no hope when he sees my reaction. See Effie start to cry when Haymitch yells that he loves her, and hear her heartbroken scream as he dies. I see her crumple to the floor, and watch Peeta slide down with her, wrapping her in a hug, eyes still fixed on the screen. I watch as he forces her to look as I hold up her picture.

Watch as he explains what it was, and see her bury her face in his shoulder, body wracked with sobs. By the time I'm through imagining Effie's breakdown I'm in the cave. I go in until the daylight starts to fade. Hopefully no one will be able to see me from outside. And if someone comes in I'll kill them.

Instead of sorting my pack and weapons, I slide down to the floor and sob. I had always known that Haymitch was going to die here, whether it was from a Career or exposure or something else, but I didn't expect it to be so soon, and I definitely didn't expect it to be right in front of me. I must cry for a while, because I only stop when I hear the cannons. I count them. Eleven.

Eleven dead so far, thirteen left to play. Unlucky thirteen. I wipe my face before the tears can freeze. It's then I notice how truly cold the arena is. It must be below zero.

I can clearly see my breath and I'm unconsciously shivering. I dump out my backpack and take stock. A thermal sleeping bag, mittens, a canteen, medicine for hypothermia and frostbite, rope, dried fruit, and a box of matches. I tug on the mittens and snuggle into the sleeping bag, desperate to get warm. I check my cut, but it's only a small one that should heal on its own.

I carefully repack the backpack, and set to work lining the inside of my coat with the knives I originally snagged for Haymitch. It isn't long until I hear a camera zooming in on my face. I find it and look directly into it, a message for Effie thought out and ready.

"I'm sorry, Effie. I tried, I really did, but there was nothing I could do. But I promise I'm going to get the girl that killed him. Be strong."

I hear the camera retract and know that my message was just broadcast over Panem. That done, I sit still and wait. The hours pass agonizingly slowly, the temperature dropping by the hour. As night falls and the anthem begins to play, I go to the mouth of the cave. The girl from One, both from Three, the woman from Four, both from Five, the girl from Six, the boy from Seven, the boy from Nine, the girl from Ten, and of course Haymitch.

That leaves one escort, as districts One, Three, Five, Six, and Ten had the others. This isn't a surprise. What surprises me is that an escort actually managed to survive the bloodbath. She must have just turned and ran as fast as she could and found an awfully good hiding spot. Her best bet now is to stay there and only venture out when necessary.

I snuggle back down in my sleeping bag, pull my hood over my head, and clutch my sword. My dreams for the short time I sleep are filled with Haymitch's death, with District One's escort's screams mixing in. I wake up sweating, despite the frigid temperatures. I lay awake the rest of the night, and rush to pack up when the sun rises. This is a good hiding place, but I'd feel safer in a tree.

I slide my sword into my belt and take up my bow instead. I travel in the opposite direction from the cornucopia for two hours and eventually arrive at a heavily wooded section of the arena. One of the few I've seen. The Gamemakers seem to want to keep the arena as open as possible. Between this small patch of forest and the cave there have only been scattered trees, sometimes in groups of four or five.

After an hour of patrolling the forest, I've managed a rabbit and a small fox. I know it's dangerous to light a fire in broad daylight, but I don't want to risk eating the meat raw. So I break a few branches off the trees and light a small fire. I fashion a spit and roast the rabbit first. I've just put on the fox when I hear a noise.

I whirl, bow at the ready, and see the man from Six. He's got a sword drawn and I remember he was very good with it in training. I don't even flinch when my arrow pierces his throat. When the cannon fires, I simply stamp out the coals from my fire and pack up the rabbit and fox before moving on. After the hovercraft picks up the body I head back.

Thankfully the coals are still warm. I fill my canteen with snow and lay it in the ashes. It's melted in no time, and I'm thankful that snow doesn't have to be purified. I haven't had anything to drink since breakfast yesterday, and I can feel dehydration setting in. I spend the rest of the day exploring the arena.

Over the course of the day I hear two more cannons fire and can't help but wonder what killed them. I know betting is getting heated in the Capitol with only ten of us left. I'm most likely a favorite, considering my image, and the fact that I've single handedly killed four tributes, not to mention the death threat. When the sun starts going down I pick a tree that is nice and tall with decent coverage. It's a type of pine, I think, because I recognize the needles.

I get about fifty feet in the air before I settle down. The higher I climb the colder it gets, so I figure that if I go up ten more feet I'll be frozen by morning. I settle into a fork and belt myself in. It's not long after that that the anthem plays and the seal appears. Today it was the man from Six, the man from Eight, and the man from Ten.

I fall asleep and it's restless, but at least it's sleep. I'm woken by shouts and the sound of snow crunching. I sit perfectly still and watch the events unfold beneath me. Luckily, I'm perfectly concealed in the fork. Two of the Careers and the last escort, the woman from Nine, stumble into the clearing below.

I recognize Brutus from Two and the man from One. I watch as the man holds down the woman. It strikes me as I watch that this is one of Effie's close friends, one that's actually nice. Fantasia, I think her name is. I don't realize what's going on until Brutus starts to unzip his pants.

Fantasia looks positively terrified, and I don't blame her. I can't stand to watch, so I silently notch an arrow and shoot Brutus through the head. As he drops to the ground, his partner plants his foot on Fantasia's chest, and stares right at me. Before he can even draw a weapon, I've shot him as well. Their cannons fire, and I'm about to slide down the tree and run when I catch Fantasia's eye. She's silently begging me to end it.

She knows she won't win, and knows if I do it it will be quick and almost painless. I take a deep breath and aim. The arrow hits her clean in the eye and her cannon fires immediately. I untie myself and shove my sleeping bag into the pack quickly. I begin climbing down the tree.

I'm almost at the bottom when I lose my grip on a patch of ice. I fall the remaining twenty feet to the ground, and land on my right leg. The snap is audible as I make impact. I don't scream, knowing that if I do, I'll reveal my location to the remaining Careers. That is, if they haven't found it already. Tears gather in my eyes as I force myself to stand and collect my arrows.

There's a pile of rocks about twenty feet away, and I barely make it behind it before I black out from the pain.

**AN: Yes, I killed off Haymitch! Please don't kill me! I just feel that after he abused alcohol for so many years that he wouldn't be in shape, and thus would die. Besides, I wanted to show how deep his love ran for Effie. Please R&R.**


	7. And the Winner is

I come to about an hour later. The first thing I hear is beeping, and the first thing I see is a small silver container about three feet from the entrance. I'm surprised no one has found me or stolen it yet. I drag myself the few feet to it, and pop open the lid. There are three vials of light blue liquid and one syringe.

There's also a note. I unfold it and read it. **I forgive you. Insert one vial a day and survive. -E **

I look skyward and whisper thank you.

I immediately take out one vial, unzip my coat, roll up a sleeve, and fill the syringe before shoving the needle into my arm. I hiss at the sting, but that, and any other pain quickly fades away. At least, it does for a moment. It isn't more than sixty seconds before my leg starts to burn. It feels like I've injected acid into my veins.

I hear a snap and feel the bone move into place. Panting, I decide I'm definitely not in any shape to move for the rest of the day. I slide back further into the cave until I'm confident no one will be able to see me. I huddle down in my sleeping bag and eat a rabbit leg. I miss the death toll, but I'm in too much pain to care. Besides, there were only my three cannons. It takes everything I have not to scream.

There are no kills the next day, or the next. This worries me. The Capitol audience will be getting bored, so the Gamemakers won't leave us alone much longer. There are seven of us left, and I can't help but wonder what they're going to do to drive us together. I get my answer on the eighth day in the arena.

I'm finally able to hunt again, and that's what I'm doing when I feel something small and hard hit me on the head. I shrug it off as a piece of ice until it comes again and is twice as big. I pick it up from where it fell in the snow. It's a piece of hail as big as a quarter. Another lands at my feet, and this one is as big as a tennis ball.

I hear tree branches snapping behind me and slowly turn. There is a massive hailstorm right behind me. I can't see the trees through it, and I duck as a softball sized chunk whizzes by my head. I turn around and bolt. I don't know where I'm running to until I catch a glimpse of sunlight on metal. The cornucopia, of course. The Careers are already there. I recognize them as Districts Two, Four, Seven, and Eleven. That leaves me, the girl from Eight, and the girl from Eleven. I realize the hail is moving from every corner of the arena and stopping at the edge of the clearing.

A few minutes more and the girl from Eleven stumbles in, bleeding badly. The hail stops as soon as she enters the area. Unfortunately, she's too close to the Career pack, and Finnick from Four stabs her with his trident. Now it's just me against them. No cannons have fired, and I know they're waiting to see how many more will die.

They haven't spotted me yet and I use this to my advantage. I scale the nearest tree and aim for Chaff, the man from Eleven. The arrow pierces his chest and I watch as a river of crimson paints the snow red. I move quickly, risking jumping to the next tree. The others have already started combing the clearing for me, and I hop from tree to tree until I'm behind them.

I briefly consider killing Enobaria next, but decide I want her to see me when I do it. Instead I shoot Finnick. I can almost feel the Capitol cringe when the arrow imbeds itself in his skull. Now it's just me, Johanna Mason, and Enobaria. I don't stay and test my luck.

I shimmy down my tree and run for it. I don't stop until I'm at least three miles away and safe in a cave. Later I watch the death toll. Today it was both from Eleven, Finnick, and the girl from Eight. These are some of the fastest Games I've seen.

But then, part of that is my fault I guess. Let's see, I killed three the first day, one the second, three the third, and two today, the eighth day. That's ten total. When did I turn into a killing machine? Oh yeah, that'd be when Haymitch died right beside me and made me swear to win.

I know I'm a favorite in the Capitol, having won last year, killed ten and made it to the final three this year. Betting poles are exploding right about now, and I don't really care. I just hope we have one day of peace before we have to end it. As I fall asleep, I think about how close I am to going home to Peeta. Well, and Effie, but mainly Peeta.

I wake up a few hours later, the sun already high in the sky. They must be anxious to end it. As I creep through the arena toward the cornucopia, I don't see one single animal. I set up camp in the horn, deciding that when the others come, I'll be ready for them. But they don't come that day, or the next, or the next.

I'm starving by the third day, dried fruit and meat long gone. I look at the lake closely then, getting an idea. I've heard stories of it from my father. It's called ice fishing. I've never tried it before, and I'm not entirely sure how to begin, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

I slowly inch onto the ice, making sure that it will hold my weight. It does, so I look for fish. They're there, swimming happily below the layer of ice that separates us. I go out to the middle, and examine the ice for a few minutes. Then I take out my sword and stab downward. It cuts through the ice like butter, and I start sawing a hole.

I'm almost finished when I hear the ice crack. Before I go under the water, one thought registers in my mind: I'm going to freeze to death. I kick furiously toward the surface and barely make it in time. Not only have I run out of breath, the ice has almost refrozen and I have to break it to get free. I struggle to the shore, angry that the Gamemakers tried to drown me.

I'm shaking uncontrollably, and I can barely get back to the cornucopia. I grab my stuff and get moving, afraid to stay right in the center of the arena. I think I'm safe when I run into Johanna. She has an ax, her weapon of choice, and I barely have enough time to draw my sword to block the blow. She swings again, and I block again.

It's like an intricate dance. We trade blows and block the other. Five minutes in I can feel hypothermia setting in. Luckily, she leaves an opening just large enough that I land a stab to her ribs. She clutches at the wound but doesn't drop her ax.

But I know I've won, all I've got to do is get her to swing and then duck around and slit her throat. Wielding a weapon is hard enough with two hands, much less one. So when she arcs a swing that should crack my skull in half, I dodge, and slit her throat. The cannon goes off soon after she hits the ground. I blame it on blood loss, not the actual cut.

I run away as quickly as I can, wary of Enobaria in my weak state. I find a tree not too far away from the lake and climb it as best I can. I waste no time in wriggling into my sleeping bag and tying myself into the tree. I snuggle down and try to keep warm, even take a pill for hypothermia, but all that does is put me to sleep. I wake up to the anthem and the seal flashing across the sky.

Johanna flashes up, and then it's over. Tonight will be the last night I spend in the arena. I know the Gamemakers are anxious to have their victor, so in reality the Games will be over before noon tomorrow. I drift back to sleep, slightly warmer, and anticipating tomorrow. I wake up a few hours later, shaking even though I'm huddled in a parka and insulated seeping bag.

The temperature has dropped well below zero. If I had to guess I'd say it's at least thirty below. The sun is also up and my suspicions are confirmed: the Games end today, the twelfth day. I'm barely able to climb down the tree, and when I do, I see that I'm surrounded by muttation bears. They're clawing at the tree and foaming at the mouth.

The way it hisses I'm pretty sure it's poison. I shoot some and stab some. Either way, in an hour they're all dead and I'm on the ground. The temperature continues to drop, and I realize they're trying to freeze us out. I make my way to the cornucopia, sure that's where I'll find my enemy.

I'm right, because when I get there I see her huddled in a ball right in the center of the clearing. I drop my pack and make sure to make plenty of noise as I approach. If the Capitol wants a show, they're going to get a show. She jumps up and whirls, a knife in each hand. But I'm ready.

She runs at me and I sweep her legs out from under her, knocking her to the ground. She pulls me down with her, and I receive several cuts to my face. We roll around, and I end up on top. Knowing that I'm not heavy enough to hold her down, I pin her arms down with the knives, and I mean I stab her through the hands. She screams, and I draw another knife from my jacket. I trace it around her face before making several deep cuts.

The temperature continues to drop, so much that I'm barely holding the knife. Hypothermia overcomes me, and with it sleep. But I force myself to stay awake and away from her teeth. She won her Games by ripping open a tribute's throat, and I sure didn't come all this way to lose like that. Finally, when I'm shaking so much that I can't keep the knife steady, I end it.

I slit her throat and climb off and wait for the cannon to sound. When it does I tear off my coat, ridding myself of the weapons I've stocked up on. I hear the cheers from the Capitol and Claudius Templesmith comes on over the speakers.

"Katniss Everdeen, victor of the Seventy-Fifth annual Hunger Games!"

A hovercraft materializes and lowers a ladder. I'm grateful that the electric current freezes me, because I'm shaking so hard that I would probably fall off if it didn't. And then I'm in the ship and Effie and Peeta are hugging me. I grip them tightly, afraid this isn't real and at the same time using their body heat to get warm. I'm like a heat sponge, and within minutes they're shivering, too.

When I finally let them go I'm wrapped in a heated blanket and three hypothermia pills are shoved down my throat. We all sit together under the blanket, hugging and crying. I watch as the blue gradually leaves my skin, returning it to it's normal tone. When we arrive at the training center I'm rushed off to the medical ward. Once I'm cleared I'm allowed one day of rest before the interview with Caesar.

We spend the afternoon talking about Haymitch, and I learn that my imagination was correct in picturing Effie's reaction. We are silent for a few minutes before the stories begin. Effie has the most, having known him the longest, and we are introduced to a side of our mentor we never knew. She tells of sweet gifts and words, and simple dates. And then she says they were engaged, had been since District Seven on the Victory Tour.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I ask gently after she tells us.

"We were waiting until after this year's Games. We wanted you to be able to mentor without being distracted. But then the Quell came up and he was reaped. We agreed not to tell you. You were under enough stress as it was, we didn't want you to lose just so he could come back."

After that we're silent, and no one feels like talking about anything. That night, as we head to bed, I take Peeta by the hand and lead him to my bedroom. We don't sleep that night, but neither of us mind. Effie says nothing when she enters and finds us entangled with each other and the sheets. And if she heard us, she doesn't bring that up either.

My prep team arrives at nine to ready me for the last stage of the Games, the interview. I just pray that I'll make it through the recap.


End file.
